dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Foxy Poxy Blinky
'Summary' Blink ends up with the chicken pox, and Fox decides to look after him. 'Characters' *Fox *Blink *Blue *Pink *Ellen *Navy 'Transcript' (Blink wakes up in the morning, but finds red spots on his body.) Blink: (screams) MOMMY! Navy drew dots on me again! Pink: (walks into the room) I'm sure he wa- OH MY GOD! Blink: What? Can't we... wash it off mommy? (suddenly feels weak) Pink: Uhh, Blink? I don't think those are dots Navy drew. (Cuts to them at the hospital.) Doctor: Yes, this little guy has Chicken Pox. Blink: What's... that? (vomits in a bag) Pink: It's where you have spots on your face and makes you a bit weak. AND they are very itchy... Blink: Itchy? (about to scratch himself) Pink: No! Scratching them will make it worse! Blink: So what do we do? Pink: (thinks) Well, I'll get someone to watch you today... (Cuts back to Blue's house. Fox knocks on the door, Blue answers.) Blue: Hey Fox, you heard about Blink? Fox: He got the chicken pox right? Blue: Yeah. Pink: Poor little guy is upset about it. Blue: And we'd love to stay and look after him, but we've gotta head to work. Pink: And their such assholes. Fox: I have no problem looking after him. Blue: Thanks Fox. Pink: We'll be home very soon. (They walk out the door, it shows Blink in his room on his bed feeling upset.) Blink: I want these spots to go away! Fox: you have to be patient Blink. If you want to get better quicker then you have to do everything to get better. Blink: Foxy, help me... (coughs) Fox: I will Blink you just have to stay in bed. I'll bring the tv in your room. Blink: Okay... (rests) (Later Fox comes in with the TV some, board games, and healthy food) Blink: Thanks Fox... (coughs) Fox: I'll stay here as much as I can until you get better. Blink: But... won't you catch my chicken pox too? Fox: it's funny that you mentioned it. I never get sick Blink: Ohh... Fox: so I am here if you ever need a hug or kiss. Blink: Okay... (suddenly feels itchy) Fox: here you go. (gets some ointment on a smooth cloth and starts rubbing the itching areas on Blink) feel better? Blink: Kinda. Fox: well these chicken pox are like bug bites. you must not scratch them. if you start to feel itchy, I'll put more ointment on you. Blink: But why can't I scratch them?? Fox: they will only make you worse in you condition. Blink: Okay. (sighs) Fox: Want to play a board game? Blink: (looks down) Okay. Fox: what's wrong Blink? Blink: When will these go away?! Fox: maybe a week or so. Blink: I don't feel so energetic... Fox: that's what happens when you get sick. but I will be here to make you happy. Blink: Okay. Fox: How about a puppet show? Blink: That would be nice. (Fox sets up a small stage for the puppet show) Fox: And now introducing the puppet show with you very special hosts Socky and Socker! (shows two silly googly eyed sock puppets pop up) (Blink notices and gets up to watch the show.) Socky: (silly high pitched voice) Hey there little boy what is your name? Blink: Blink! Socker: (low goofy voice) I am Socker Socky: And I am Socky (Blink giggles) Socker: they should call you Stinky after the last foot you came off of. Socky: Hey it's not my fault they ran out of sock to replace me. (Blink laughs) Socker: you're going to need to set the washer to heavy duty when you get washed and make sure you use all the detergent. Blink: (Laughs) This is funny! Socky: Well I have a joke for you Socker. (to Blink) do you want to hear it Blink? Blink: YES! I do! Socky: Hey Socker. what do you give a sock puppet instead of a high five? Socker: gee I don't know Socky what do you give a Sock puppet? Socky: A sock. (curls up into a fist and hits Socker's nose making him shake and faint) Blink: (laughs) That was a funny joke! Socker: Ouchies. that smarts. Socky: well Blink do you have any friends? Blink: Well I have a special friend named Ellen. Socker: oh a girl huh? i bet she thinks you are the greatest. Socky: People think I am the greatest too. Socker: if it wasn't for your stink. Blink: Well, she and I are kinda... more than friends... (blushes) Socky: it's okay to like a girl Blink. it proves you will be a fine young man in the future instead of a sock puppet. Socker: yeah like this stinky sock here. (Socky sniffs himself and then faints) Blink: (blushes a lot) I wish she could come over right now. Socker: Well we wouldn't want her to get the chicken pox now do we? Blink: No. Socky: I'm sure when you get better she will kiss you all over your face. Socker: (hits Socky) Hush you. Blink: I hope she does. (his whole face turns red) Socky: can you be sure to tell her about us? Blink: Of course I will! Socky: Next time I will not be so stinky. Socker: I'm never stinky. Socky: except you act. Socker: doh that's not very nice you big bully. Socky: well you are a bully too. Blink: You two should be good friends! Socker: Wow I never thought about that. Socky: Good thing we know someone like Blink who is really smart Blink: You two are the best sock puppets ever! (hugs them both) Socker: Daww your so nice. Socky: Ellen is real lucky to have you as a boyfriend. Blink: Well uhh... yeah she is... (blushes) Socker: well Blink we have to go back to sock land or else our mommies will spank us for staying out too long. Blink: Okay! Will I ever see you two again? Socky: of course you will. just ask Fox when you want to see us tomorrow or when you can. Blink: Okay! I'll be sure to tell Ellen about you! Socky and Socker: Bye bye Blink. (does a dance as they disappear behind the stage) Fox: (comes out) so how did you like the show Blink? Blink: It was so awesome! Thank you Fox! (hugs her) Fox: (hugs Blue) your welcome sweety. (kisses Blinks forehead) (Blink notices that some of his spots start to fall off.) Blink: Huh? What's happening? Fox: (surprised herself as well) I don't know. you chicken pox are vanishing Blink: My spots are falling off!! (After a few seconds, Blink is clean and well of spots.) Blink: (gasps) My chicken pox is gone!! Fox: I guess you can go see Ellen now. Let me take you. Blink: Yeah! (Shows Ellen in her room, looking at a photo of her and Blink) Ellen: Gee, Blink's been gone for a few days, what happened to him? (tears up) Ellen: (notices) Huh? Who's there?! (Fox opens the passenger door to show Blink come out) Ellen: (gasps) BLINK! (Ellen runs outside and Blink hugs her while spinning her around.) Ellen: I'm so glad to see your back! (notices Fox) Who's that? Fox: I took care of Blink while he was sick Blink: Yeah she did! Ellen: Well that was nice of you. Blink: Hey Ellen! I want to show you my two new friends! Socker and Socky! Ellen: Who are they? Fox: Sock puppets, but they went home for today. they'll be back tomorrow Blink: They said your lucky to have a boyfriend like me! (Ellen blushes) Ellen: I'm just glad your back! (kisses Blink on the lips) Blink: But still, I wonder why my chicken pox went away so quickly. Fox: I need to figure that out too. (Later Fox is at home still thinking about why Blink's chicken pox went away so quickly.) Fox: Was it the ointment? (checks the bottle but it doesn't say much) (Fox notices a scratch on her finger, she kisses it to try and make it better, and it suddenly heals.) Fox: (surprised) Oh I guess that was it. (END) (After credits, Navy is shown with chicken pox.) Navy: (shivers) J-Ju-Just one k-ki-kiss from F-F-F-Fox. (REAL END) 'Poll' What do you think about Foxy Poxy Blinky Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes